


Smitten Derek

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, they work on a project together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles were partnered up to work on a project together. Stiles meets the Hale family and gets himself a boyfriend along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten Derek

**Author's Note:**

> for Olga who requested this story.   
> also I haven't written in a long time so please be nice !!!!  
> no beta so please let me know if you spot any mistakes!

Derek has always had a crush on Stiles. They met back in 5th grade and since then, Derek’s been smitten. Stiles is all long limbs and moles and lips and eyes and Derek has trouble focusing around Stiles. 

They were sitting in English when Mr. Kane started pairing up students for their end of the year project. 

“Derek and Stiles, you’ll be working together,” Mr. Kane said before moving on to the next pairing of students. 

Derek carefully turned behind him to see Stiles in his seat, smiling widely at Derek. Derek smiled back before facing forward, hoping and praying he didn’t do something stupid like confess his love for Stiles within the first 15 minutes of them working together. 

During lunch that day, Derek made his way to his usual table. Isaac and Boyd were taking a make-up test and Erica was sick so Derek was eating lunch alone. He was about to dig into his sandwich when he saw a shadow cast over the table. He looked up to see Stiles nervously smiling. 

“Hi Derek um ok so – I was wondering if I could get your number and we can figure out when to work on this project. I have lacrosse most afternoons but I’m just a benchwarmer I’m sure it wouldn’t make a difference if I skipped practice.”

Derek gestured to the plethora of empty seats around him, telling Stiles to sit down. 

“Um yeah any day works for me I guess. I volunteer after school and help the librarian re-stock the shelves and stuff but I’m usually done at 5. That’s when you’re done with practice too right?”

“Yeah. Okay cool. After 5pm works for me.”

They exchanged numbers and made plans to meet in the parking lot. 

The rest of the day dragged on for Derek as he thought about how he’d be spending his evenings with Stiles for the next few weeks.

5pm rolled around and Derek grabbed his backpack and made his way to the parking lot. He waited by his car for a bit before Stiles stumbled out of the back entrance of the boys’ locker room. 

“Hey Derek. Okay so do you mind if we stop somewhere to grab food first? My dad’s working a double shift today so I didn’t plan on making a proper dinner and I actually had to participate in practice today so I’m kinda hungry.”

“Well we can just go back to my place? We always have a lot of snacks at home. It’s necessary in a house with 6 kids.”

Derek watched as Stiles thought it over. 

“Yeah. Your place sounds good. Lead the way!”

Derek got in his car and drove back home slowly, making sure he didn’t lose Stiles on the way. They got to his house and they both made their way up to the door. 

“Sorry if it’s kinda loud inside. My uncle Peter is here and he brought his twins over so there’s 7 kids in the house.”

“No worries. I’ve never been around a big family, this should be fun.”

They walked into the house and Derek was greeted by his cousins. The two young girls waddled over to him and hung onto his legs.

“Hi Zara, hi Nina. How are my favorite girls today?”

They both smiled at him before another voice piped up. 

“Hey, I thought I was your favorite girl?” 

Derek turned around to see his 6-year old sister Lacy standing by the door. 

“Of course you are Lacy Boo. I love you all.”

Derek forgot that Stiles was there until he looked up again to see Stiles watching him with a sweet smile on his face. 

“Oh right ok. Guys, this is my friend Stiles. We’re going to go in the kitchen and work on a school project ok?”

They all said hello to Stiles and Derek tried to fight back a smile as he watched a confused Stiles receive hugs from a group of young girls that he’d never met before.  
“Sorry about that. We’re an affectionate family,” Derek explained once they were in the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry about it. It was kinda nice. When I go home I’m usually greeted to the sound of silence. It was a nice little change.”

Derek grabbed them snacks and water bottles before heading into the attached study room. The two of them got started on their work, eating and talking. 

Before Derek knew it, it was 7pm and his mom was peeking her head into the study. 

“Derek sweetheart, it’s dinner time. Is your friend staying?”

“Oh. Mom this is Stiles. And I don’t know.”

Derek turned towards Stiles for an answer. 

“I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome it’s fine I’ll just-“

“Stiles? You’re John’s son right?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Nonsense. You could never overstay your welcome. Please join us, unless your father is waiting for you at home.”

“He’s working till 6am so no one is at home. Thank you Mrs. Hale.”

“Talia. Call me Talia,” she said before smiling at the boys. 

“Dinner’s ready, why don’t you two pack up and go wash your hands.”

“Um sorry if it’s like, weird, that I’m staying for dinner,” Stiles said when Talia left the room. 

Derek had to admit it was weird but a good kind of weird. 

“Nope it’s not weird. I’ve actually always wanted to become your friend really but we just never ran in the same social circles.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too dude! I was always afraid to approach you because you’re like – supernaturally hot and way out of my ‘friend-league’.”

The two boys just laughed at that before putting away their books and heading back to the dining table. 

Stiles looked around at a jam-packed table. 

Derek’s mom and dad took their places at the head of the table and in-between them were their 3 daughters, 2 sons, a man who Stiles assumed was Uncle Peter, and the twins.

Stiles took his seat, which was the only empty seat left, right next to Derek.

Stiles was served a helping of spaghetti and was introduced to the rest of the family by Talia. 

“That’s my husband Stephen, my brother Peter, his daughters Zara and Nina, my three girls Laura, Cora, and Lucy, and my two other boys Shawn and Andrew.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Stiles responded, looking around the table while trying to match names to faces. 

After dinner while they went back to get Stiles’ backpack, Stiles turned to Derek and said   
“Dude. You didn’t tell me your entire family was attractive. Like you and your brother and sister are hot. And your younger siblings are so cute. How is it even possible to have a family of this many good looking people?”

Derek didn’t know how to respond to that because his mind was still stuck on the fact that Stiles called him hot. So thanks to his awkwardness, that’s what he focused on.

“You think I’m hot?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I mean, someone would have to be like, blind, to not think you were hot. 

“Oh. I uh – thanks. You too.”

“Me too?”

“You’re hot too uh-“

Their silence didn’t last long because Derek’s older brother Andrew was knocking on the door. 

“Derek, it’s your turn to do dishes tonight don’t forget.”

“Yeah I know Andrew, thanks.”

Derek walked Stiles to the front door to say goodbye. 

“Okay so um – good progress today I’ll see you tomorrow Derek.”

“Bye Stiles.”

Derek made his way back into the house with a stupid grin on his face. He opened the door to see Andrew standing by the window and smiling.

“So, has our little Der-Bear finally gotten himself a boyfriend?”

“Shut up Andrew. It’s not like that it’s just-“

“Just what? Oh man this is even cuter. It’s a crush! I gotta go tell Laura about this!”

Derek didn’t even have time to protest before Andrew was bounding up the stairs and no doubt heading to their sister’s room. 

Derek let out a sigh before making his way to the kitchen to get started on the monster pile of dishes. 

The next morning at school, Derek wasn’t nearly as nervous around Stiles. He said hi to him in the morning and they even ate lunch together. 

They didn’t meet that evening afterschool but they met the next day. 

When Derek got home he had to help Cora with her homework, apologizing as he left Stiles alone for a little while. 

“No worries dude. I’ll just get started on the research for this next part.”

Derek left the room, leaving Stiles alone while he went to help Cora with whatever she needed help with. 

Stiles was humming to himself as he opened up another internet tab when Andrew walked in the room. 

“Hey um – Derek just went upstairs to help Cora.”

“I know.”

“Oh okay.” Stiles wasn’t sure what was happening here. 

“I came to talk to you. You’re a sophomore right?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. I’m a senior but I don’t go to Beacon Hills HS. I go to the arts school over in Beacon Town.”

“Oh. That’s um – cool I guess.”

Stiles sat still as Andrew made his way into the room and sat down close to him.

Andrew asked a few more questions, causally stretching his arms and throwing one arm over the back of Stiles’ chair. 

Stiles wasn’t really sure what to think about this but he figured that Andrew was just trying to get to know his younger brother’s new friend. 

At first he thought it was flirting but there was no way a hot guy like Andrew would flirt with Stiles. 

When Derek finally returned, he let out a small growl at the sight of his older brother sitting so close to Stiles, laughing at everything he said and casually touching Stiles’ arm as they talked. 

“Andrew,” Derek said, eyes hardening as he stared down his brother. 

“Oh you’re back! I was just keeping Stiles company while you were gone. Have fun with your project. I’ll see you later Stiles,” Andrew called out as he left the room. 

Derek hated his brother. He was such a shameless flirt and apparently now he was flirting with guys that he knew Derek had a crush on. 

Derek figured he wouldn’t let this get the best of him. Two could play at this game. 

The rest of the evening, Derek tried his hardest to flirt with Stiles. He would make their hands “accidentally” touch as they went through the textbooks. Derek realized that it wasn’t that hard to flirt with Stiles though. Everything about Stiles made Derek want to want him. 

Derek would zone out when Stiles talked to him, instead focusing on Stiles’ plush lips. Derek found himself tracing Stiles’ moles with his eyes, occasionally getting sidetracked by Stiles’ long fingers. 

Derek came out of his zone to find Stiles waving his hand in front of his face. 

“Yo hello. Earth to Derek. Are you even paying attention to what I’m saying?”

“Yeah- I’m paying attention to you.”

“Okay then what did I say?”

“You said um –“ Derek didn’t have a clue. 

Stiles huffed before responding. 

“I said that I have to go home soon so can we wrap this up tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, that’s fine.”

“You ok Derek? You’ve been acting kinda weird today.”

“No yeah I’m fine. I’ll grab you some leftover chicken from last night that you can take home.”

That was another thing they had been doing. On the nights that Stiles didn’t come over or that he didn’t stay for dinner, Derek would send him home the next day with leftovers. He loved it because the next day Stiles would return the container with a batch of freshly baked cookies inside. 

One day at school, Derek made his way over to Stiles’ lunch table.

“Hey,” he started off, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Thanks for the cookies yesterday they were amazing.”

Stiles thanked Derek and asked him if he wanted to stay. Derek declined, letting Stiles know he needed to get back to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. 

“I’ll see you tonight though. You staying for dinner?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Cool I can’t wait.”

Derek walked away with a smile on his face. 

“Ok bro when were you gonna tell us you were dating Derek Hale?” Scott asked when Derek was out of earshot. 

“Um never, because I’m not?”

“You sure about that Stilinski?” Jackson spoke up. 

“Yeah because that seemed awfully flirty, and you’re baking him cookies and going to his house and staying for dinner.” Kira contributed. 

“Yeah well we’re working on that English project together and by the time we finish for the day it’s dinner time and Talia always extends a dinner invitation to me.”

‘Oh, Talia? I didn’t know you were on first name basis with one of the most powerful attorneys in the state,” Lydia joked. 

Stiles felt his face blush as he listened to his friends. That was Derek flirting? Maybe Stiles should just bite the bullet and take a shot at it then. It couldn’t hurt to ask Derek out. They were practically done with the project anyways. 

After they finished their project and ate dinner, it was time for Stiles to leave again. 

Derek walked him out to the car this time. 

Derek was about to speak up when Stiles beat him to it.

“I like you,” Stiles blurted out with no other context. 

“I like you too? Which is good I guess because we’re friends?” Derek responded, confused but also hopeful as to how this conversation could go. 

“Wait shit no I mean – I like you. As in I want to date you and hold your hand and kiss you and stuff.”

“Oh me too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really. Also this conversation is very déjà vu don’t ya think?”

They laughed at this before Derek leaned in slightly to kiss Stiles. 

It was sweet and brief but perfect nonetheless. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Derek made his way back into the house to see Andrew there again. 

“So I see my flirting finally got you jealous enough to act on Stiles huh?”

“You did that on purpose?” Derek was mad but not too mad because well, he just kissed Stiles. 

“Yeah, it was Laura’s idea. Worked though didn’t it?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Well at least he doesn’t have to do the whole ‘meet the boyfriend’s parents’ thing now because he’s already done it.”

“True. Now I just have to figure out how to break the ‘we’re werewolves’ news to him.”

“Yeah good luck with that bro.”

Derek wasn’t worried though.


End file.
